Charlotte
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A new alien had made herself know to the doctor only to baffle not only his mind but his heart too.


I own nothing other then my OC Charlotte. Enjoy this is a random idea that came to me.

Charlotte POV:  
Gasping awake I coughed painfully as oxygen invaded my lungs making me groan. I heard a gasp not far away making me groan quieter. Opening my eyes I jolted back not expecting a floppy haired man wearing a tweed jacket and red bow tie leaning over me looking shocked as well as pleased.  
"How are you alive?! you had no pulse!" He said jumping around before kneeling again and running a green torch like thing up and down my body. "I don't know. Lucky I guess, Who are you?" I said blinking rapidly trying to get my eyes to moisten faster as it was starting to sting, I sat up some what stiffly as my body had started going into the early stages of rigger.  
"I am the Doctor. Now who are you?!" He said smiling before grabbing my hand which I was rubbing my neck with and pulled me up slightly making me groan and shift my arms and legs waiting for them to fall into place enough to get up. The man was still gently tugging my arm and speaking in low tones I didn't care to try and understand.  
"Charlotte. And what sort of name is Doctor anyway?" I asked my voice thick as I finally accepted the Doctors attempts of getting me to stand and pulled myself up roughly wincing as the pain became more prominent in the side of my head. Reaching my free hand up to where it hurt I groaned in pain and annoyance when I felt a bullet wound and I then registered the strange sensation in my head and understood that the bullet was lodged in my skull. The Doctor took note and gasped as he saw what I was feeling at and started dragging me, being to tired to move I let him drag me and every now and then yank me harder when my legs started to fail. "Its just the Doctor, now how are you still alive?!" He said almost between annoyance and happiness. I groaned out a awnser. "I don't know. I just don't die, I come back each time." "Well that's interesting the only species I have ever heard of that does that is timelord and the Catus but I thought they were extinct..." He trailed of before regaining his thought. "Either way we shall find out when we get you to the Tardis!" He said cheerfully before opening a door to a large blue box which I remembered being a police call box from the 1960's. I didn't protest or reply as it felt as though my brain was burning from the inside out. My walking had became staggering and I soon felt warmth drizzle down my head and this made me close my eyes dazed before swaying not noticing that we had stopped jogging or that the Doctor was trying to get my attention and had to resort to grabbing me before I hit the floor as black enclosed my mind leaving me nothing but pain.

Doctor's POV:  
I hurriedly grabbed her as her body swayed and plummeted towards the floor. "Charlotte?!" I shouted shaking her lightly before noting her wound in her head was bleeding tremensly and then I gasped worried about the girl who was starting to convulse in my arms, I could clearly see the bullet wound peeling the skin open as a golden cylinder pushed threw her crackling skull and before I knew it a small bullet clanked on the floor of my Tardis and her blood spurted out over her shoulder. She was convulsing violently now and I could see her eyes were clenched closed in pain and all I could do was hold her worried about what I could do to help, I had never seen anything like this before. I swept her up in my arms holding her as best as I could while she was shaking and bleeding, running as fast as I could with her now shivering in my arms I took her into the medbay. Lightly laying her now still body on the bed I made sure to plug her in to a heart monitor before going to tend to her head but upon pulling her blood soaked hair away from her wound I frowned at seeing the wound healing over at a advanced rate. Leaning back I saw the heart monitor was slowing down before staying at a very low speed but her breathing was regular. Most likely this was her body's natural heart rate. Quickly doing some other tests I scanned her body, brain and tried her mind but there was a block of some kind.  
I found her in Canada on a mountain after tracing a alien source with a unknown origin only to find this woman. She was beautiful, clearly alien but not overly so she would stand out too much in human society.  
Her skin was light cream, her body was toned and obviously flexible. Looking closer to the body scans I saw she had claws in her fingers that when in use could be up to two inches long. Her light brown hair was wavy down to her shoulders and had a matching pair of long ears which resembled cat ears. Though longer and more pointed with a very soft gold like fur covering the back which was speckled in light brown patterns, she had a matching tail which was very long and would drag on the floor when walking. Her eyes what I saw where large and doe like slightly rounded though, she had pure blue eyes with no white and a large pupil which grew larger and smaller as she focused on her surroundings.  
She was about 5.7 ft and thin but from her body scans he could tell her body was made for living century's, her brain was advanced and fully developed and he could see the whole brain was able to be used by her. She was unknown and something new.  
I lightly asked the Tardis as I stroked her head away from the wound and smiled widely when she started purring and her tail twitched happily. Leaning over I saw that her wound was nearly completely closed. Her amazing eyes were flickering making her brown lashes flutter slightly as her bright blue eyes which seemed to glow opened. Her eyes faded and the pupil became visible as it grew to almost cover her eyes. She sniffed and saw me before groaning. She wasn't Catus, and she certainly wasn't timelord. The only other options were that she was a unknown species he hadn't discovered yet which was extremely unlikely, or she was a new species again unlikely but not as unlikely as the prior option and the last option was that she was one of a kind either really old just out of hibernation or new and like a mutant one of a kind. Her cat features does make me think of her being part Catus but the differences were too many.  
"Hey." I said softly as she looked around confused and groaned making me smile gently before I rushed to make sure she would stay laying down when she attempted to get up.  
"It would be a very, very bad idea for you to try getting up now! You need rest" I said slowly as she smiled slightly back and shook her head before relaxing and moving her hand to feel the previous wound which was now just a memory with blood left over making her grimace and I could see the annoyance and disgust in her face making me smile and fetch her a few wipes before cleaning her hair as she hummed with large eyes still making me think she was in a slight dream like state still. At my cleaning of her head she fell asleep as I sat next to her making sure she would be ok and slowly I felt my body relax at her consistent purring.

I don't no when I will update next this was a random idea.


End file.
